Marshmallow-iro no Kimi to
|-|Romaji= "Fuan de nemurenai yo" Kurai heya de Tsubuyaita Ano hi to onaji you ni Kutakuta no tedii wo gyutto Meippai dakishimetara Kokoro ga sorairo ni hareteku yo Hidamari no you na yasashisa wo Hotsureta ohara ni sotto kakushiteru Arifureta Kotoba janakute Mimamotte kureru Sore dake de iin da yo Itsudatte Me ni mienai kizuna wo Kimi ni kanjiteru kara Nanigenai hibi no naka Kitsui kotoba ga tobidashite Jibun ga iya ni naru kedo Kimi dake wa "mikata da yo" tte Kizukeba soba ni ita ne Shinyuu tte yonde mo ii no kana? Hetareteku ookina na mimi ga Kimi to sugoshita toki wo utsushidasu Kuyashisa mo Namida mo ase mo Naisho banashi ya nakigoto mo zenbu Nandatte uketomete kureta kara Hitotsu otona ni nareta Jibun no ibasho mo Miushinai gachi na watashi wo Funwari to ne Tsutsumu you na Mashumaro iro no kimi to Ano kaori Arifureta Kotoba janakute Mimamotte kureru Sore dake de iin da yo Itsudatte Me ni mienai kizuna wo Kimi ni kanjiteru Seippai no Kanjou komete Terekusai kedo Kimi ni tsutaetai Ima koko de kagayaite irareru no wa Kimi wo omotteru kara Kimi wa takaramono da yo |-|Kanji= 「不安で眠れないよ」 暗い部屋で　呟いた あの日と同じように くたくたのテディを　ぎゅっと めいっぱい　抱きしめたら 心が空色に　晴れてくよ 陽だまりのような優しさを ほつれたお腹に　そっと隠してる ありふれた 言葉じゃなくて 見守ってくれる それだけでいいんだよ いつだって　目に見えない絆を 君に　感じてるから 何気ない日々の中 キツい言葉が飛び出して 自分がイヤになるけど 君だけは「味方だょ」って 気づけば　そばにいたね 親友って呼んでもいいのかな? ヘタレてく　大きな耳が 君と過ごした 時間(とき)を映し出す くやしさも　涙も汗も 内緒話や泣き言も全部 なんだって受け止めてくれたから ひとつ　大人になれた 自分の居場所も 見失いがちな私を ふんわりとね　包むような マシュマロ色の君と あの香り ありふれた 言葉じゃなくて 見守ってくれる それだけでいいんだよ いつだって　目に見えない絆を 君に　感じてる 精いっぱいの 感情込めて 照れくさいけど 君に伝えたい 今ここで　輝いていられるのは 君を　想ってるから 君は　宝物だよ |-|English= Just like back when I used to mumble "It's scary, I can't sleep" In a pitch black room Whenever I hug my worn-out teddy bear as tight as I can My heart clears up into a sky blue A tenderness as warm as a sunny spot is Quietly hidden away inside your tummy with the loose stitching No clichéd words given You simply watch over me Just that But it's enough Because I feel an invisible connection With you always In these common, routine days Harsh words keep slipping from my mouth I'm getting to be awful but you're the only one that tells me "I'm on your side!" When I think about it, you've stuck with me, huh? Is it alright to call you my dear old friend? My big, good for nothing ears Are just a reflection on how much time I've spent with you My frustration, tears and sweat Our secret chats and tearful talks, everything Because you took it all in I was able to grow up It's as if the me that tends to loose sight Of even the place where I can be myself Is being enveloped by the fluffiness of Marshmallow-coloured you And your scent No clichéd words given You simply watch over me Just that But it's enough Because I feel an invisible connection With you always Putting all of how I feel into it Is awkward but I want to let you know that The reason I can shine in this spot the way I am now Is because I have you to think about You are my treasure Category:Lyrics